A New Family
by JasmineD799
Summary: My version of what happened after Brother Bear 2! Takes place right after Kenai and Nita's wedding!


Late during the evening, Kenai, Nita, and Koda, were just now heading back to the woods where they belonged. Kenai and Nita had just been married. Koda was very excited about Nita living with them. He had loads of cool moves he wanted to show her, he also wanted to show her all his favorite berries when they go to croberry ridge.

Nita nuzzled her father one last time. "Goodbye daddy" she said.

"Goodbye my daughter" the father replied. "I hope you will be happy with your new husband. Come back and see us soon."

Nita nodded and giggled, "of course father" she replied.

Then giving one last look to the village, the family headed into the woods. Koda talking excitedly.

"This is gonna be so great!" he said happily. "I can't wait to introduce you to my friends Bucky and Tug! And I've got loads of cool moves to show you! Can't wait to get back to crowberry ridge and eat more berries! I can show you all the good ones!"

Nita laughed, "I look forward to it Koda" she replied.

"Yay!" Koda cheered happily.

"It's gonna be bedtime for you when we get back to crowberry ridge" Kenai said. It was almost dark, by the time they had left the village.

"Aww!" Koda whined. "Couldn't I have some berries for a bedtime snack?"

"No" Kenai replied. "The last time I let you have berries for a bedtime snack you would not go to sleep! Took me forever to get you to sleep."

Koda groaned, "Not fair" he whined.

Nita laughed. "Don't worry, first thing in the morning you can eat as many berries as you want" she said to him.

"Yay!" Koda said happily.

"And for a bedtime snack you can have a salmon" Kenai said.

"Salmon? Aww come on!" Koda whined.

"Fine then no bedtime snack" Kenai replied.

Koda's eyes widened Kenai always let him have a snack before bedtime. He wouldn't make him go to sleep without one, would he?

"Ok I guess a salmon will do" Koda said.

Kenai laughed. "Get's him everytime" he whispered to Nita.

Nita giggled.

"Hey are ya'll telling secrets about me?" Koda asked.

Kenai and Nita both laughed.

Later that night, they finally arrived at crowberry ridge. Koda had fallen asleep along the way. Nita smiled, "he must be so tired" she said.

"Yeah I bet so" Kenai replied.

"He's had quite a scary day yesterday" Nita said.

"Yeah, he and I are gonna have a talk about that, but it can wait till later" Kenai said.

"Oh Kenai, he just wanted to make you happy again" Nita said to him.

"I know, and it means so much to me that he would do that for me but he could have gotten hurt if I hadn't gotten there in time" Kenai replied.

"Well don't worry. He's safe, we're all safe and that's all that matters" Nita replied.

Kenai smiled, "yeah thank goodness for that" he said.

Nita smiled and nuzzled him gently. As they arrived at their spot, Kenai woke the sleeping cub.

"Koda, we're here. We're at crowberry ridge" Kenai said.

Hearing Kenai's words Koda woke at looked at his brother sleepily. "Hey sleepy head" Kenai said to him. "You want your bedtime snack?"

Koda smiled, "I sure do" he replied.

Kenai laughed. "I'll be back in a bit" Nita said. "I'm going to go look around. Koda be good."

"Be careful" Kenai warned her.

Nita smiled, "of course Kenai" she replied, and walked off.

Koda slid off his brothers back and went to the river to pick out a salmon. Kenai sat down next to him, "Koda, we need to talk" he said.

"Uh oh" Koda said. He looked up at his brother nervously, "a-about what?"

Kenai looked down at his little brother with a stern face. "Look, it means a lot to me that you would go get Nita back so I could be happy, and all but you know you could have been hurt if I hadn't gotten there in time. Rutt and Tuke had told me you ran off and after I heard that I was scared. I was scared that I would lose you. Koda you're my brother, I almost lost you once in that avalanche of snow. I can't and won't let it happen again."

Koda sighed softly, "I-I'm sorry Kenai, I'm sorry I worried you, but you-well you were just so sad after Nita left. I missed the fun, happy big brother you once were. I just couldn't stand to see you so sad. Bringing Nita back seemed like the only way to make you happy again. And I really wanted her back too." Koda's eyes filled with tears.

Kenai looked down at the young cub and noticed, he gently picked up the cub in his arms. "Hey it's alright Koda" he said softly. "I was worried when you ran off, but at the same time I'm glad you did."

Koda looked up and smiled. Kenai smiled back and hugged the cub tightly. Koda giggled, and looked down at the water. He saw salmon swiming by, "hey look there's some" he said happily.

Kenai laughed and set him down. Koda grinned and got ready to get his salmon. He waited for the right moment and went for it.

He slapped his paw under the water, as the fish swam by then he hooked his claws into the fish and lifted it out of the water, then it landed right next to Kenai. He did the same thing again and got another fish.

Kenai grinned. "Nice" he said, amazed.

Koda laughed. "Thanks, heheh! I bet I'm a better fishes then you!" he said grinning at Kenai.

"Oh you do huh?" Kenai said.

"Yup" Koda replied laughing.

Kenai looked at him with an evil look. He lunged at Koda and grabbed him holding him down he started tickling him.

"Wait no!" Koda cried. "Oh no! Not that! Come on Kenai! Ahahaha! Cut it out! Please!"

Kenai laughed and kept tickling. "Say it" he demanded.

"Never!" Koda cried.

"Alright you asked for it" Kenai said, and still tickled the cub.

"Ahahaha! Ok! Ok!" Koda whined giving in, Kenai knew him too well. Tickling was his weakness.

"You're better!" Koda cried.

"I can't hear you!" Kenai said.

"I said you're better!" Koda yelled.

Kenai grinned, "ok that's enough torture for you" he said.

Koda laughed and lunged at him. Knocking him to the ground, "oof!" Kenai grunted. Koda laughed sitting on his stomach. "You may be a better fisher, but I got my cool moves!" he said.

"Ok! Ok!" Kenai said. "I get it."

Koda giggled happily. That's when Nita returned, "hey Nita" Kenai greeted her. "What do you think about crowberry ridge?"

""It's beautiful! And there are so many berries!" she replied.

Kenai laughed "sure does, why do you think Koda loves it here so much?" he said.

Nita laughed, "yes I can see that" she replied.

Koda who was just finishing up his salmon grinned. "Who wants to have a berry-eating race tomorrow?"

Nita laughed. "Why we all know who would win" Kenai said to him. Koda giggled, "can't resist them hehe!" he said. Kenai laughed and ruffled his fur.

"Hey!" Koda yelped. "He smoothed his fur down with his paw. Kenai grinned and bent down, and licked his face causing Koda's fur to stand up again.

"Keeeenai!" Koda whined. "I don't need a bath!"

Kenai laughed. "Yeah you do" he said.

Nita laughed as Kenai grabbed Koda by the scruff of his neck and pulled him close and started licking him, giving him a bath.

"Keeeeenai!" Koda whined. "Cut it out! You're messing up my fur!"

Kenai rolled his eyes and continued to groom his brother. Koda growled in annoyance. "Ok! Ok! I'm clean!" he growled.

Several minutes later Kenai stopped. Koda wriggled free and glared jokingly at his brother. Nita laughed, "oh Koda" she said and nuzzled him. Koda giggled and nuzzled her back.

Kenai laughed and nuzzled Koda also. "Come here you!" he said grabbing Koda, he pulled him close and gave him a noogie.

"Ahh!" Koda yelped. "Kenai stop!" he whined.

Kenai chuckled, "ok it's time to settle down and go to sleep."

"Aww!" Koda whined. "But I'm not *yawn* I'm not sleepy."

Kenai and Nita chuckled. "Come on Koda" said Nita.

Nita made herself comfortable and layed down in a soft spot in the grass. Kenai smiled and grabbed Koda by the scruff of his neck and carried him over to where Nita was, he curled up next to her and set Koda down. The cub snuggled close to his brother and immediatly fell alseep.

Kenai chuckled and licked the cubs face. "Goodnight Koda" he said softly.

Nita nuzzled Kenai gently. Kenai smiled and nuzzled her back. Then the two rubbed noses. "Goodnight Nita" Kenai said. "Goodnight Kenai" Night replied.

Kenai layed down and sighed happily. They were finally a new family just him and Nita and Koda, and he wouldn't have it any other way. Snuggling close to his wife, it wasn't long before the family fell fast asleep.

Well hope ya'll enjoyed! :)

I forgot that I wrote this not too long ago lol!

You know the drill R&R plzz! ^^


End file.
